La toute dernière danse
by Severso
Summary: Un simple One-Shot, une interprétation sombre de la chanson "Une dernière danse" de Kyo, mettant en scène le couple Hermione Granger/Severus Rogue.


**Une dernière danse**

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

6 ans. 6 ans de douceur infinie que nous nous procurions mutuellement, secrètement mais malgré tout sans aucun scrupule dans mes sombres appartements aux cachots. J'ai tant de fois caressé ton doux visage jeune et épargné de toute ride, lui qui contrastait tant avec mon physique ingrat, vieux et marqué par des années d'atrocités.

Ce visage tant adoré était parfois ravagé par la tristesse, et dans le refuge de mes bras de Mangemort, je parvenais à voir sa beauté dévastatrice rehaussée par ces gouttes scintillantes que je recueillais du bout de mes doigts.

Ton corps n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi mais sa perfection m'attirait d'avantage à chaque fois.

Dans mes rêves les plus intimes, je t'imaginais, encore et encore, nue, souriante à mes côtés, tes courbes délicieuses éclairées par l'ombre de la lune.

Et nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

A présent tu es sur le point de partir, de m'abandonner à jamais. Et je ne te demande qu'une chose. Ma douce Hermione, accorde-moi, en guise d'adieu, cette dernière fois. Notre dernière fois.

Avant de ne plus revoir ta lumière, avant de ne plus susciter chez toi que déni et ignorance, accorde-moi, je t'en conjure, cette dernière danse.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt _

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui s'égare_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Tu avais tout juste 17 ans lorsque tes yeux chocolat se sont indécemment plantés dans les miens, et que tu m'as mis à nu, me déshabillant lentement de ton regard envoûtant.

En ce premier cours de Potions de ta septième année, ta présence électrisante a percé, bien malgré mes réticences, la carapace de sarcasmes que je m'étais construite au fil du temps.

Et plus tu te rapprochais de moi, plus ton odeur et ton sourire avaient comme effet celui d'un baume sur mon cœur. Mon cœur si froid et distant, dur et cassant qui fut soigné, bien contre mon gré.

La douce torpeur de ton amour, toi si jeune et moi qui n'y pouvais rien, m'a apporté le peu de bien qu'il me fallait pour survivre.

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Malheureusement la guerre nous a séparés, éloignés l'un de l'autre à perpétuité. Le temps de notre histoire est révolu. Une page se tourne et disparaît dans les méandres du passé, sans permettre un hypothétique retour en arrière.

J'ai les clefs à présent inutiles de nos souvenirs entre les mains et j'attends ton imminent départ pour les jeter dans l'abîme qu'est mon cœur, comme pour tenter d'en combler le vide de ta présence.

Je le sens en moi, douloureusement, et tes yeux fatigués me dictent une vérité si dure à accepter. Ton corps est las de lutter, tu ne veux plus combattre l'inévitable et ton départ pour l'autre monde te semble maintenant n'être qu'un soulagement pour ton âme violentée.

Ces derniers mois auprès de toi m'y ont amèrement résigné, ma décision est enfin prise.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois, que le ballet de nos langues fasse une ultime représentation, avant que tu ne fermes les yeux pour toujours et à jamais.

Tu seras bientôt de glace, ignorant mes suppliques, feignant l'indifférence face à mes sanglots.

Ton corps gracieux plongera sous terre et seule la voix muette de ta tombe répondra à mes imprécations.

Tes paupières papillonneront une dernière fois avant de ne plus faire un geste devant mon corps désespéré.

Alors accorde-moi, je t'en supplie, ce dernier instant de magie.

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Mais je ne te regarderais pas t'éteindre la première, je ne veux plus être seul. Je suis né avant toi, ce n'est que justice que d'expirer en te sachant encore vivante, même pour un seul instant de plus.

Tout n'a maintenant plus d'importance. Moi, Severus Rogue, ai vécu ma vie comme je l'entendais, ta présence comblant toutes mes espérances et je n'ai plus rien d'autre à attendre que la mort.

Tu m'as offert tout ce à quoi je n'aspirais plus, tout ce que je croyais définitivement perdu, cette joie incommensurable, c'était bien trop pour moi et tu le savais.

Je n'étais que le professeur Rogue, l'infâme Maître des cachots de Serpentard et tu m'as transformé à coup de sourire et de caresse en un homme juste et loyal, dont tu pouvais être fière.

Et mon cœur et mon âme noircis en ont un jour explosé de bonheur.

_Et je l'ai vu partir_

_Sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

Maintenant je te vois partir, loin, loin de moi, me quitter lentement mais sûrement, irrévocablement.

Je n'ai que mon impuissance à offrir face à cette vile et sombre maladie, qu'aucune de mes potions ne peut dignement combattre.

Et je te vois là, agonisante, tes rauques soupirs comblant avec peine le silence pesant. Ma main est sur la tienne, crispée à t'en faire mal dans une dernière étreinte. Et toi, allongée, tu n'en ressens même plus la douleur, car depuis longtemps ton corps entier n'est plus qu'un martyr. Tu lèves tes yeux suppliants vers moi, ton visage blême et émacié entouré de la cascade brune que sont tes cheveux.

J'ensorcèle alors cet appareil moldu pour toi, une dernière fois, une dernière danse. Je me tourne lentement vers toi, je t'embrasse, et Kyo reste le seul à chanter.

_Merci_

_D'avoir enchanté ma vie_

…

Sous ton regard, j'avale d'une traite la fiole de poison. Mes yeux se révulsent, gardant comme dernier souvenir ton visage d'ange baigné de larmes.

Je m'écroule tranquillement, et pour tout ce que tu m'as offert, j'use les dernières forces que la mort tente de me prendre et souffle :

« Merci… »

N'ai crainte Hermione, nous serons bientôt de nouveau réunis. Nous serons ensemble chez les morts.


End file.
